Mickey Mouse vs. Knuckles the Echidna
Description Mickey Mouse vs. Sonic the Hedgehog!, Who of these red characters that are antrophomorfic animals from cartoons and videogames with opposite personalities, rivals from a blue character (Donald Duck and Sonic the Hedgehog) will win? Intro Wiz: In the fiction exists many red characters... Boomstick: And also this red characters are generally rivals of a blue character and also are antrophomorfic animals. Wiz: But this 2 red characters has opposite personalities. Boomstick: And this 2 are Mickey Mouse, the red happy mouse mascot of Disney, rival of Donald Duck. Wiz: And Knuckles the Echidna, the red echidna guardian of the Master Emerald, rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE!... Mickey Mouse Wiz: Mickey Mouse is the famous mascot of Disney. Boomstick: And Mickey born in 1928 whistling in a steamboat in Steamboat Willie. (The chamera shows Mickey whistling) Wiz: Mickey also has Toonforce, that allows Mickey break the law of physics and can create clones of himself and breath underwater and in the space. Boomstick: Mickey also has a Magic PaintBrush with 2 sustances, the Thinner is an evil sustance that allows Mickey melt cartoon characters and the Paint is a good sustance that allows Mickey create things. Wiz: Also Mickey has Hammerspace and can use weapons like guns, mallets, rapiers, cakes with dynamite and fishing pools that can catch peoples. Boomstick: Mickey also is very stronger, can knock peoples more talls than him with his punches, can lift threes, can lift an obese rabbit from the tall of a man, also he could tie up a giant, can break a piano in the half with a broom, amoung others. Wiz: And Mickey also is very faster, can dodge bullets and lasers, can match Darth Vader and Yoda in a Lightsaber duel, can overcome a Tornado, and can move in a place where the time don't exists! Boomstick: Mickey also is very durable, can endurade Pete's punches, who is a roundhouse, can endurade a beating in boxing from a Kangaroo all the time smiling, can endurade the Sun's heat, can be crushed, can tank explosions and he also can survive with his brain and heart removed and can heal from being reduced to a skeleton and can resist mental attacks! Wiz: Also Mickey has magic that allows him make magic spells and can shrink peoples down and flatten them and he also has the Sorcerer's Hat that allows Mickey shoots fireballs, lighting balls, make that objects have life, fly and redirect any magic attack with his hands! Boomstick: Also Mickey has a Spin Attack to attack his enemies, can bounce on a enemy and also can work with ghosts!, And also he is very smarter, can outsmart the Phantom Blot and Mickey can trick enemies and can use Piano Keys as Bullets and created a decoy himself using rocks and sticks! Wiz: And Mickey also can hypnotize peoples and is good in sword fights, even mastering martial arts and he also know Kung Fu! Boomstick: Mickey also is a Jedi and has a Lightsaber, can use the Force, has his own droid and has a starfighter! Wiz: Mickey also has a Magic Gun and has an Axe and defeated his enemies literally blindfolded! Boomstick: Also Mickey can use Ludwig Von Drake's Superhero Machine to become into Super Mickey, and in this form has flight and super strenght and can lift his house with just a hand! Wiz: But the form just hard 10 minutes, also Mickey has a Keyblade that can shoot magic attacks like Pearl, shoots Lighting Balls at the opponent, Auto-Teleport allows Mickey teleport, Mini allows Mickey shrinks his opponents, Healing of Light allows Mickey heal himself, Mine Shield allows Mickey shoot magic traps and Stopza allows Mickey stop the time temporaly. Boomstick: But Mickey has his weaknesses, can be cocky and also he can be outsmarted and tricked and he is so forgiving! Wiz: But don't here that messe with the mascot of Disney. Mickey: Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light. Knuckles the Echidna Intermission Pre-Fight (Ubication: Angel Island) Mickey and Goofy are walking around in Angel Island and the 2 see the Master Emerald. Goofy: Look Mickey, a giant diamond I want touch it! Mickey: Goofy, don't touch it! Goofy, because is dumb touches the Master Emerald and Knuckles appears and charges at Goofy, punching him. Mickey: Hey, why you hit my friend, he don't want make nothing offensive to you?! Knuckles: You're lying, this guy try to steal the Master Emerald... You probably try to help him!, Ok let's fight! Mickey don't having option put in his combat position as Knuckles also put in his combat position. FIGHT! Fight (Music: The Mad Doctor Boss Theme) K.O! Results Wiz: The winner is: Category:Death Battles with Music